Actuatable occupant restraint systems for use in vehicles are well known in the art. Such restraint systems typically included an actuatable air bag, and accelerometer for sensing a vehicle crash condition, and control circuitry for performing a crash discrimination algorithm. The crash discrimination algorithm is responsive to the crash acceleration signal from the accelerometer. Crash algorithms often determined crash metrics such as crash velocity, crash displacement, crash jerk, etc., and compare these crash metrics against threshold values. In response to these comparisons, the actuation of the air bag is controlled. One air bag control arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,906 to McIver et al., and assigned to TRW Inc.
One known actuatable restraint control system monitors a vehicle crash condition using a displacement velocity crash metric. This arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,124 to Foo et al. and assigned to TRW Inc.
Other known actuatable restraint systems have recognized the desire to not deploy the restraint if the occupant is out-of-position ("OOP"). Such restraint systems include occupant position sensors that sense when an occupant is out-of-position and control the air bag in response thereto.